GM Island
GM Island is a mysterious place designed to serve as a hangout for Blizzard's Game Masters. It is located to the far northwest of Teldrassil, surrounded by unmapped space between itself and the main continent, making it completely impossible — contrary to popular belief — to reach without exploiting. Although there are many rumors and exaggerations about GM Island, it is now simply a place for the game masters to login, logout, and then be able to teleport to some standard areas. GMs do not discuss the area. The island is very small, with a mansion (using the model of Stormwind City's Command Center) surrounded by a unique wall and a graveyard. The island's design is similar to that of Theramore Isle. Associated lore Strangely, Blizzard does mention GM Island in some lore. In their recruitment section, on their official European website, the company explains how players from every race (Horde and Alliance alike) do their best to make sure any technical problems in Azeroth are resolved. The gnome "Ari" and the troll "Tuskfyre" are two of these inhabitants of GM Island. These characters are nowhere to be found elsewhere in-game, however. Prison chamber Underneath GM Island, embedded in the lower structure of the island, is a hidden room. This room is completely textured with large white tiles and illuminated with one single light source, leaving a bright circular spot of light in the center of the room's floor. There are no objects in the room. The prison chamber allows player to enter, but they are then unable to leave unless teleported out by a GM. The walls are made so that you cannot jump up them like other walls in the game. In earlier versions, this room used to contain one single chair, but it seems to be no longer present. The chair is now back as of patch 3.3.3. The purpose of this room is unknown to any GM, speculation within the company is that the programmers put it in for their own amusement similar to the room within Wintergrasp Fortress as a Moderator would not need to move a player to question them. The room is a good 100 yards below the surface of the island and has only been seen by a few GMs. *The chair's gameobject was called "The Chair". *Before patch 1.3 and the out-of-game chat interface, GMs would take offenders here to speak with about major offences. *Before patch 1.3, this area was scripted to make a character unable to be found using /who. Notes * Before patch 1.8, players could add GMs to their friends list, and they would be seen to be located at GM Island. However, since patch 1.8, it is no longer possible to add a GM to friends lists. * Against popular belief, there is very little on the island. A small doghouse, a rowboat and a dock that connects to it, a single building, a few trees and a graveyard. * For a brief while in the EU servers, during patch 2.1.1, players could add GMs to their friend list. This was due to a malfunction in their title-system. After this was fixed, the GM stayed on your friend list. You could see them log in every hour at least and you could see their level and where they were. External links ;Official ;Zone es:GM Island pl:GM Island Category:Closed zones Category:Islands